


【翻译】The Matchmaker 执柯作伐

by chocolate_bubbletea_explosive



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AdorableJim, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, George Kirk Lives, Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance, ShySPock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_bubbletea_explosive/pseuds/chocolate_bubbletea_explosive
Summary: Vanik是Sybok的半瓦肯半人类孩子。他认为他的叔叔——独来独往的星舰学院教官Spock——需要一个伴侣，并且真的开始着手寻找了。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 1





	1. A Request and Jingle Bells 一个请求与圣诞儿歌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424063) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



> 原作者IvanW曾在2019年写过一个同设定短篇，名为Jingle Bells，并最终在2020年将这一短篇扩充成本文。这篇文以Spock和Vanik的视角进行叙述。翻译已获作者授权。

Vanik站在书房门口，盯着坐在桌旁的父亲Sybok看了一会。母亲眼下不在家，正是他接近父亲的大好机会。

Sybok并不是那种典型的瓦肯父亲，至少Vanik是这么觉得的。不过他也没机会亲身感受一个典型瓦肯父亲是什么样的，所以他也不是相当肯定。

论据之一是，Sybok的伴侣是一位人类女性。这倒不是什么完全不同寻常的事，因为Sybok的父亲Sarek的第二任妻子也是人类。Vanik[1]并不认识他的祖父，鉴于祖父已经和父亲断绝了关系。这其中的原因，据Vanik所知，正是因为Sybok不是一个典型的瓦肯父亲，或者说Sybok整个人都不够瓦肯。

这挺适合Vanik的。

他听说过Sarek，消息来源有两个，他的父亲和叔叔Spock。实际上，Spock也是他计划中接下来和父亲的重要谈话的主题。

Vanik想，他已经浪费了太多时间在思考自己的意图上，该是行动的时候了。他离开刚才在门口站立的地方，走过一段长长的路程到父亲的书桌前站好。

既然父亲并不是那种典型的瓦肯做派，Vanik通常都不会用那种正式的瓦肯称呼来叫他，而是直接叫他爸爸。但是他判断目前的情况需要一定的正式性。

“Sa-Mekh。”

意料之中地，父亲并没有抬起头来。

Vanik清了清嗓子：“Sa-Mekh。”

Sybok慢慢地、轻轻地放下了他的写作工具，抬头看着Vanik，两条眉毛都挑了起来，然后向后靠到椅子背上，双手指尖相对。

“你刚刚叫我Sa-Mekh？”

Vanik点点头。“是的。我很高兴你注意到了。”

“这相当可疑。”

“我来这只是为了请求许可。”

Sarek伸手去够放在桌上的咖啡杯，拿起来吹了吹，然后啜饮了一口。“做什么的许可？”

“去找Spock叔叔陪我到购物中心采购。”

“采购？”

“如你所知，犹太节日光明节就要到了，我希望为你和妈妈准备合适的礼物。”

Vanik的母亲Anoria是犹太人。尽管与一个瓦肯人结了婚，她还是坚持许多犹太教的传统，因此Vanik和父亲也或多或少参与其中。

“我明白了。”

“我的零花钱够用。”

“我知道，但是我并不想要你把自己的零花钱用在给我们买礼物上。”

Vanik张嘴想要反驳，但是很快闭上了。他看到父亲从一个抽屉里拿出了一个装着信用点的钱夹，然后递给了自己。

“用这些。”

“你真的很大方……爸爸。”

Sarek微微一笑，“我相信你的叔叔会非常乐意陪你的。”

Vanik对此表示怀疑。他很确定父亲是在讽刺他，但是让Spock陪他去毫无疑问是他计划的一部分。

“我还想再问一件事。”

“问吧。”

“是关于你对妈妈的求爱的。”

Sybok冲他眨眨眼，一只手用手指在自己的胡子上划过，另一只手端着咖啡杯。“关于哪一部分？”

“你们是怎么遇到的？”

“常规方式。”

Vanik摇摇头，“不是那种在儿童时期就和另一个瓦肯人链接的常规方式吧？”

这并不是说Vanik自己曾经经历过这种事。很幸运，Sybok非典型瓦肯人的身份让Vanik得以逃过一劫。

父亲大笑起来。“的确不是那种瓦肯的常规方式。我的意思是，我和你母亲是在一家酒吧遇见的。在里格尔二号。或者三号。总之就是在里格尔星系的一颗行星上。”

“一个饮酒的场所？”Vanik怀疑地问道。他肯定不能和自己的叔叔一起去这样的场合。

“是的。我当时正路过，Anoria那时正在那工作。我们一见如故。”

“但是酒精……”

“我起初不喜欢，但是后来慢慢就习惯了。”

“呃……Spock叔叔不会去酒吧的。”

“我同意，”Sybok说道，“但是这和他有什么关系？Vanik？”

“没什么，”Vanik固执地说，“那如果他去了一家酒吧，他会更偏好女性还是男性？”

Sybok身体前倾，把杯子放回到桌面上。“你真的是在问我你叔叔的性别偏好吗？”

Vanik点点头。“我只是对人类和瓦肯人以及其他种族之间的交互行为有兴趣。学习这些东西很不错。”

“确实，你说得对。但是我不会告诉你的。我要说的就是，如果你的叔叔发现某人很合他意，他会……面部充血。”

“面部充血？”

“没错。Spock其实挺腼腆的。”

“嗯……”

“Vanik，你到底在筹划什么？”

“什么也没有，爸爸。就是一次简单的购物行程，仅此而已。”Vanik挺直身板。“我可以去找Spock叔叔了吗？”

“当然。但是你这次最好不要再惹麻烦了。”

“我一直都有在避免的。”

~~~~~~~~~~

“ _Dashing through the snow/In a one-horse open sleigh_ ”

Vanik在一阵歌声中驻足在了商店中央。他环顾四周，寻找歌声的来源。

“ _O'er the fields we go/Laughing all the way_ ”

“Vanik，你在干什么？”

一时间，Vanik忽略了叔叔叫他的声音。

当然了，他的叔叔Spock根本不想带他来Van Ness的这家购物中心。实际上Vanik觉得他可以说是相当不耐烦。但是既然他们已经来了，Spock就只好催他赶快浏览整个商店。以这种速度，Vanik肯定找不到合适的礼物送给父母。

“ _Bells on bobtails ring/Making spirits bright_ ”

Spock走到他的身边拉起他的胳膊。“快点，Vanik，我跟你讲过我时间不多。我还有个会要开然后——”

“鲍勃尾巴上的铃铛响[2]是什么意思？”

他身材高大而神态端肃的叔叔垂眸盯着他，单单弓起一侧的眉毛。“你指的是什么？”

“那首歌。有人在唱歌。你没听到吗？他的声音很好听。”

Spock摇头。“我没有时间听人唱歌。你告诉我你想要为你的父母购买礼物，尽管我并不知道原因，但——”

“是为了节庆。”Vanik叹了口气。“我知道你和祖父都认为庆祝地球节日不合逻辑并且是一种浪费，但是就像你的母亲一样，我的母亲也是人类，而且她会庆祝光明节。”事实上他对祖父关于此事的想法并不了解，但是根据父亲和叔叔所说的来看，Sarek并不赞同。

“Sybok纵容她。”Spock停顿了一下。“还有你。我知道的。”

“我要给每人准备八份礼物，”Vanik告诉他。

“ _八份？_ ”

Vanik点头。

“ _What fun it is to ride and sing/A sleighing song tonight_ ”

“在这里。”Vanik向右手边走去。

“Vanik……”

在那边的一个毛衣架旁站着一个男子，显然就是那个在唱地球歌曲的人。他很高，有一头金发和明亮的蓝色眼睛，原本白皙的皮肤看上去红红的，大概是因为从寒冷的室外来到室内的缘故。

“ _Jingle bells, jingle bells/Jingle all the way/Oh what fun it is to ride/In a one-horse open sleigh_ ”

他停了下来，低头看着Vanik。这时Vanik注意到他带着一个名牌， _Jim_ ，看起来应该是店里的员工。“喔，你好。”

Vanik歪歪头。“你好，Jim。”

Jim抬起头，从Vanik身旁走过，来到他身后的Spock面前。他对着两个人露出一个灿烂的笑容。“我能为你们做点什么？”

Vanik点头。“你在这里工作吗？”

“没错。”

“非常有幸，”Vanik说道。“我叫Vanik，这是我的叔叔Spock。”

Jim的微笑更灿烂了：“Spock，Vanik。”

“首先，我有一个问题。”

“说吧。”

“鲍勃尾巴上的铃铛响是什么意思？”

Jim笑了起来。非常美好的笑容。Vanik注意到他的叔叔看起来也很欣赏这个笑容。他的脸泛起了一点绿晕。Spock对人有好感的时候就会面部充血，Vanik清楚这点。

啊哈！

“这是关于养马的。人们会在马拉雪橇的时候把马的尾巴绑起来，然后挂一个铃铛。这样马带着雪橇行进的时候就会有铃声。”

“噢，那很合逻辑。那乘坐马拉雪橇真的那么好玩[3]吗？”

Jim又笑了起来。这个笑容对Spock和Vanik的威力和之前那个同样强劲。“我不知道，我没真坐过。”他湛蓝的眼睛在看向Spock时熠熠生辉。“不过我很乐意哪天试一试。”

非常有趣，Vanik心想。Jim也喜欢Spock。

“那最后一个问题，既然你在这里工作，那你能帮我给我的父母各挑选八个适合庆祝光明节的礼物吗？”

Jim从对Spock的注视里抽身出来，看向Vanik：“我非常乐意。”

~~~~~~~~~~

[1]译注：此处原文为Sybok，推测应为作者笔误。

[2]译注：此处的歌曲即是本章标题中提到的圣诞歌曲Jingle Bells，Vanik有疑问的歌词原文是bells on bob tail ring，字面含义即“鲍勃尾巴上的铃铛响了”。

[3]译注：歌词中有唱到what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh，即乘坐马拉雪橇非常快乐。


	2. Ain't it Thrillin' 撩动心弦

来开门的人出乎了Vanik的预料。

这个人顶着一头棕发，还有一双榛子色的眼睛。他穿着星舰学院的学员制服，眉头紧皱。

“你来干什么的，孩子？你是在卖瓦肯饼干之类的东西吗？”

Vanik眨了眨眼。“什么意思？”

“你是瓦肯人，对吧？”

“不是。”

男人的眉头更加紧锁。“ _不是？_ 尖耳朵，锅盖头，你还能是什么人？”

“严格来说，我是一个半瓦肯人。我血统的另一半来自人类。而且我非常确定我不是来卖饼干的。Jim住在这里吗？”

“Jim？我早该知道的。Jim，这有个来找你的小孩！”

随着皱眉的男人回到公寓里，Vanik开始感到忧虑。他没有想到Jim已经有了那个TA了，毕竟他在商店里和叔叔的互动颇有调情的意味。Vanik还以为那代表的是一种双向的兴趣。

他应该对人类男性的浪漫行为做进一步研究的。

但是让他感到愉快的是，Jim出现在了门口，同样穿着学员制服。考虑到Spock叔叔就在星舰学院任教，这就是说他们未来会有很多产生交集的机会。

Jim露出了一个明亮至极的微笑。“Vanik？嘿，你来这里有什么事吗？而且你又是怎么找到我的？进来吧。Bones，你不能就把一个小孩留在门外那么站着。”

Vanik感激地迈进公寓。“那个人的名字就叫Bones吗？”

“这个嘛，差不多吧。不要在意，他总是一脸暴躁。”

“他是你……特别的朋友吗？”

“我的什么？”Jim哈哈大笑起来。“呃，不是。我懂你的意思，但是他不是。”

Vanik如释重负地呼出一口气。“关于我是怎么找到你的，我做了一点搜索。”

“唔，我不确定我的住址很容易被找到是不是一件好事。”

“这并不容易。我的能力比较突出。”

Jim又笑了。“好吧，那你有什么事呢？你买给别人的礼物不好用还是尺寸错了？”

“不，并不是那种事。他们会喜欢你挑选的礼物的。他们对目前我已经送给他们的四件礼物都很满意。我来这是想问你要不要一起乘坐马拉雪橇。”

Jim对他挤挤眼，“在……旧金山吗？”

“在公园里。我认为它能提供类似于真正马拉雪橇的体验。”

“噢，”Jim点点头，“我懂了。”

“那你会来和我们碰面吗？”

“我们？”

“我和我的叔叔。”Vanik停顿了一下。“Spock。”

人类学员再一次笑了起来。“哦，我记得你的叔叔。没问题，应该没有。唔，什么时候？”

“明天傍晚。五点整。”

~~~~~~~~~~

“你要跟我一起去。”

Spock眨了眨眼，视线从他的终端抬起来移到他的侄子Vanik身上。他原本正在他的公寓里仔细阅读一份文件。“你什么时候来的？怎么进来的？”

Vanik挺直了身板，尽管他还不到四英尺高。他穿了一条牛仔裤和一件栗色的、带雪人图案的毛衣，很随意的那种风格。很可能是他母亲买给她的，就是Anoria，他的兄长Sybok的人类妻子。

“刚才，”Vanik回答道。

Spock竭力避免了一声极度不合逻辑的叹气。“你复制了我的掌纹，然后黑进系统来获取进入权限。”

Vanik嘟起嘴。“也许吧。尽管如此，我还是需要你跟我走一趟。”

“去干什么？”

“我们要去见Jim。”

“谁是Jim？”

Vanik 翻翻眼睛。“你知道Jim是谁。既然你拒绝采纳我的建议去问他是否能和你共进晚餐，我就只能自己行动了。我们现在要去见他然后一起乘坐马拉雪橇。”

Spock的目光彻底从终端转移到了他的侄子身上。“我并没有同意这些计划。”

“我替你同意了。你需要你的外套，因为在马拉雪橇的过程中可能相当冷。我们会在公园碰面，显然每年这个时候他们都会在公园举行这种玩乐活动以娱乐市民。”

Spock几乎就要坚持拒绝到底了，因为他并不想被人操控。然而，鉴于他确实希望能再见到那天在购物中心的金发人类，也不想和自己过不去，Spock还是站起身来去取他的外套。

他忽略了Vanik满意的神情。

那个公园距离Spock的公寓只有很短的一段路程。他们很快就抵达了目的地，而Jim已经在一块标有“雪橇之旅：60信用点/30分钟”的牌子旁边等着了。

还没等他们走近Jim，Spock的心跳就已经在飞快加速了。Jim的脸颊被冷风吹得红通通的，但是他碧蓝的眼睛还是像上好的水晶一样闪闪发亮。他冲着他们笑起来，露出一口惊艳的皓齿。

“在这边。”

“你好Jim，谢谢你和我们一起出来，”Vanik先开口了。他抓着Spock的衣袖。“你记得的，我的叔叔Spock。”

“没错。很高兴再次见到你，Spock。”他又单独朝Spock露出了一个微笑。Spock感觉自己的脸有点发烫。

“嗯。”

Jim盯着他看了一秒，然后神色古怪地看向Vanik。Spock并不是在责备他，但是在Jim面前他总觉得有些束手束脚的。

Spock又看了看那个标语牌，对他的侄子开腔了。“三十分钟六十信用点的价格高昂得不合理。”

“哦，别担心，”Jim说道，“我能搞定。”

Vanik摇摇头，走向在一旁等候的工作人员。“爸爸给过我信用点了。”

Spock和Jim还没来得及阻止他，Vanik就已经把钱付给了驾驶员。

Spock注视着雪橇后排的狭小座位。这个空间对两个成年人来说尚显拥挤，更不用说再加上一个孩子了。

“你先请，Jim，”Vanik说着，朝雪橇比了个手势。

Jim微微耸肩，爬到了座位上。攀爬的过程中，他的牛仔裤紧紧地包裹住他的臀部。这可不是说Spock有在盯着看或者怎样。

然后Vanik让他也上去。

Spock照做了，但是他一边爬上去一边想着这雪橇肯定装不下他们三个人。他和Jim都很高而且……

“Vanik……”Spock知道他的侄子才是想要尝试雪橇的那个人，所以他决定退出好让Vanik和Jim能一起乘坐。

然而，令他震惊的是，Vanik向后退了一步。

“请带他们在公园里转转，”Vanik对雪橇驾驶员说道。

“什——”

但是雪橇已经动了起来。Spock和Jim都转过头去看向身后正在朝着他们挥手的那个半瓦肯孩子。

Jim看着Spock笑了起来。“我觉得这是故意的。”

“确定无疑，”Spock同意地说。

Jim挂着微笑，在雪橇穿越公园的过程中沉默了一会。不过这里没有雪，所以与其说这是雪橇，倒不如说更像是马车。毕竟这里是旧金山。

“很抱歉，”Jim终于开口了，语调轻柔。

“你在为什么道歉？”

“嗯，我想你的侄子是因为察觉到了我对你……有点兴趣所以才安排了这一出。”

Spock的心跳变得不规律起来。“只是……有点吗？”

Jim冲他眨眨眼。“什么？”

“我认为Vanik安排了这些是因为他意识到了我……对你感兴趣。”Spock顿了一下。“和你一样。”

然后他收获了一个微笑，一个漂亮到炫目的礼物，就像那个简单的问题一样让人心神晕眩。

“是吗？”

Spock直直地看向公园里的景物，同时小心翼翼地把自己的手覆到Jim放在腿上的手上。Jim没有躲开。他的手翻转了过来，于是两人掌心相贴。

尽管Jingle Bells 这首歌唱的是冬天里 _扣人心弦_ 的雪橇滑雪经历，但是Spock觉得此时此刻，它确实格外应景。

Jim挪得离他更近了一点。

“是的，”Spock最终回答道，“是这样的。”


	3. Awkward Spock 尴尬的Spock

“Vanik，你有在听我说话吗？”

Vanik勉强地把注意力转回坐在桌子对面的母亲身上。他们正坐在一家茶馆里，共同享用着一壶绿抹茶。

两人之间还放了一碟奶油泡芙。Vanik已经放纵自己享用了其中三个，但是碟子里还剩下四个。

“我在听，妈妈。”

她翻了个白眼。“不你没有。再吃一个泡芙吧，我本来就是给你点的，而且我已经吃了两个了。这样你爸就不会抱怨我用零食破坏了你吃晚餐的胃口。”

Vanik伸手要去拿一个，又缩了回去。“我可以去用一下洗手间吗？”

“啊，你需要帮忙吗？”

“相当一段时间以来，我都是自己去洗手间。我已经不是婴儿了。”

“好吧好吧。你吃错什么药了这么暴躁，年轻人？去吧。”

Vanik站起身来向左侧的洗手间方向走去，但是却止步在了洗手间与相邻茶室的隔板处。不出所料，在这里他能看到落座在附近一张茶桌的叔叔和Jim。

Jim穿着他的学员制服，而Spock则穿着教官服。这是他们自从上次在公园里坐雪橇之后的第二次约会。

“你喜欢哪种茶？”Jim问道。

“所有品种。”

沉默。

Jim对服务生露出微笑，自己作主点了一壶茶。

“你想配点什么吗？茶点之类的？”

“我没有偏好。”

Vanik紧咬牙齿。他要是在旁边，准踢Spock一脚。

“那就只要茶好了，谢谢。”Jim说。

Vanik继续观察，茶桌上又变得沉默了起来，Jim盯着临近的一扇窗外看。他叔叔到底在干什么？

Jim趁服务生端来茶品的时候对Spock露出了一个试探的微笑。

“你侄子是个很可爱的小孩。”

“确实。”

“那——你来旧金山多久了？”

“两年。”

Jim等着下文，但是Spock并没有继续说下去。Jim轻轻皱了皱脸，接着拿起茶壶把茶斟入两个杯中。

“是什么让你决定离开瓦肯呢？”

“我父亲希望我进入瓦肯科学院。”

“这样吗？”

“我选择另择他选。”

Vanik在等。Jim在等。Spock没有继续说下去。

Vanik已经认真地要准备去摇醒他的叔叔了。

Jim又做了那个皱脸的小动作，然后端起了茶杯，视线再次移向窗外的人行道。

Vanik不是约会专家，但是他直觉这肯定 _不是_ 约会的正确方式。

Vanik咬着嘴唇，他知道他得在妈妈来找他之前回去。于是他转过头走了回去，注意到现在碟子里只有三个奶油泡芙了。

Vanik拿起一个泡芙咬了下去。他听着母亲又讲了几分钟的平淡琐事，然后拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴。

“我要去用洗手间。”

“什么？又来？”她放低了声音，“哦Vanik，怎么了？是吃太多奶油泡芙了吗？”

Vanik感觉自己脸上有点充血。“ _没有_ 。我……就是之前没成功，想要在我们离开之前再去一次。”

她拍了拍他的手。“那好吧。你确实一直都有点膀胱害羞症之类的。你去洗手间我去买单。我们可以把最后两个奶油泡芙打包回家给爸爸吃。”

Vanik表示了同意然后离开。

他冲向之前的位置，正好听到Jim在说话。

“那个，今天很……愉快。但是我必须要回去了。我明天有个大考，得要复习。”

“学业为重，”Spock僵硬地说。

Jim绽出一个微笑。“没错。我会……”

“我来买单。”

“呃，好的。”Jim站了起来。

Spock犹豫了一下。“你愿意明天晚上和我一起用餐吗？”

感恩Surak，Vanik想。

“晚餐？”

“是的。由你决定用餐地点。”

“好吧，嗯，当然可以。呃，第四街上那家Donatello怎么样？”

Spock点头。“于1800时。”

“好的。那就到时见了。”

Vanik看到Jim离开Spock那一桌时叹出一口气。Jim一走出视线范围，Spock就颓了起来。Vanik知道这不怪他。这次约会确实很不顺利。

爸爸说Spock性格腼腆，但是Vanik之前并没有想到他叔叔在Jim身边会这么拘束尴尬。

“Vanik？噢。嗨，是你啊。”

Vanik马上回头，撞上Jim惊讶的脸。

“Jim，你好。”Vanik局促不安。“你……来这里有什么事吗？”

“我来用洗手间。”

“喔，我也是。我正要回去找我母亲。我们刚刚在用茶和奶油泡芙。”

Jim盯着他，点了点头。“嗯……真巧，我是和你叔叔一起来的。”

“ _确实_ 很巧，”Vanik附和。“非常有趣的巧合。我不应该再让母亲等我了。”

“好吧，那，回头见，Vanik。”

“好的。”Vanik挥挥手，急忙走开了。“我当然希望能再见到你。”

~~~~~~~~~~

对于在自己公寓卫生间的镜前检视自己的时候低头看见Vanik站在身边这件事，Spock本不应该感到惊讶的。发现这孩子在自己附近已经成了一种常态。他很喜欢自己的侄子，但是如果Sybok和Anoria能带他们早熟的儿子一起离开地球，他也挺乐意。

但是……他还是对Vanik的出现感到惊讶。这不合逻辑。

“你在这干什么？”他责问道。

“我来了解你和Jim的进展。”

Spock眼神冷厉地看着他。“这与你无关。”

“我认为有关。既然我是那个把你介绍给Jim的人……”

“我们是在同一天和Kirk先生认识的。”

“而且我安排了你们的第一次约会。”

“那是一次外出而非约会。而且你用了小手段来骗我们。”

Vanik耸耸肩。“你自己操办的时候根本没有什么进展。你也不会邀请他去别的地方。这就是为什么我来问你需不需要我的帮助。算上坐雪橇那次，你已经和Jim约会两次了。”

“我们乘坐的是马车而非雪橇，”Spock指出。“而且很昂贵，涉嫌虚假宣传。”

“在旧金山没有地方可以提供马拉雪橇，所以需要一些因地制宜的临场发挥，”Vanik简略地说。“Jim看起来也不介意。”

“他是你的长辈，而且你也和他并不熟稔，所以你或许应该称他为Kirk先生。”

“恰恰相反，当我们遇见时他告诉我他的名字叫Jim。他也没有反对我对他的称呼。”Vanik停顿了一下。“以及你对他的。你今晚不是和他有个约会吗？”

Spock叹息着说：“是的。”然后他眯起眼睛。“你是怎么知道的？”

Vanik又耸耸肩。“只通过观察你目前的表现就足够让我做出这样的推测了。”

“我正在做准备。”

“不错的消息。你们是否曾寻机互相表示过对彼此的温柔喜爱之情愫？”

Spock眨眨眼，被这个复杂的长句弄得有点头晕。“我很确定这与你无关。任何我与Jim交往的细节都与你无关。”

Vanik眉头紧锁。“但是你……是喜欢他吧？”

Spock只迟疑片刻。“是的。”

“他也喜欢你？”

让男孩直接去问Jim本人的建议都已经到了Spock嘴边，但是他意识到这样说Vanik真的会去，而Jim也并不需要这男孩拿私人问题缠着他。

“是的，”Spock转而回答道。考虑到昨天尴尬的品茶约会，他并不能完全肯定。他想起了那天坐马车时他们相触的双手，但是……面对Jim时Spock还是一如既往地不知从何开口。

Vanik通讯器的响声把Spock从更进一步的咄咄逼问中解放了出来。男孩打开通讯器，Spock听到Anoria的声音传出来。

“Vanik！你又溜掉了。赶紧回来，立刻马上。”

“我在和叔叔……”

“我知道你在哪。不要再打扰Spock了。立刻回到公寓里来。”

“我很快就到。”Vanik合上了他的通讯器，对Spock点点头。“我必须得走了。我希望你和Jim的约会能够卓有成效。”

由于他的侄子已经匆忙跑走了，Spock没有答复。取而代之地，他注视着兄嫂在刚刚过去的节庆季里送给他做礼物的几瓶男士香水。他从中挑选了一瓶，喷洒在自己身上。

然后他从镜子前转身离开，准备好要与Jim约会了。


	4. Donatello's 晚餐约会

Spock和Jim约在Donatello餐厅见面。这家餐厅离他们第一次见面的地方，也就是Jim工作的那家商场不远。他猜测Jim的住处也在这一区域。

在陪Vanik选购时，Spock第一次遇到Jim，但是那时他并没有意识到Jim就是James Kirk，George Kirk的儿子。Kirk上将因为他在Jim出生那天挽救了开尔文号上数百人性命的壮举而家喻户晓。

Spock没有亲自见过Kirk上将，但也知道他是谁。

他得承认，尽管Vanik一直不断纠缠，但考虑到Jim和星际舰队高级将领之间的这层关系，他在那天离开商场后并未继续与Jim联络。但是Jim实在是……非比寻常地迷人。他精准地击中了Spock所有的软肋[1]。

不过Spock还是为他们的第一次约会，就是乘坐马车游览公园那次是由Vanik安排的而感到窘迫。他在Jim马上就要离开前终于开口邀请他到自己住处附近的一家茶馆用茶，而Jim也欣然答应了，但是之后的发展……只能说Spock在茶馆的表现很有他的个人风格，用他母亲的话来说就是，翻车了[2]。

Spock走进昏暗的餐厅，接着停下了脚步来思考这里是否提供素食选择，因为他非常确定自己闻到了烹制牛排的味道。但是现在才考虑这点有点太蠢了。

“先生，您需要帮助吗？”

走近他的服务生是个猎户座人，而且看上去也有点眼熟。

“噢Spock教授！”她惊呼出声，音量不低。

“真没想到是您。我有您的课……”

“是的，”Spock快速地说。“Gaila学员。”

她神色明快。“没错。您要就座吗？”

“我在这里与人有约，但是我想先问一个问题。”

“请讲。”

“这里是否提供素食菜肴？”

“有的。不用担心，教授。”

Spock松了口气。“我是来这里见Jim Ki——”

“哦，Jimmy。当然是他。他就在那边过去三个桌子的位置。”

“你认识Jim？”

“大家都认识Jimmy。去吧，教授。有人在那儿等你。

显然，Spock对这个年轻男人了解的太少了。他完全不确定“大家都认识Jimmy”这话到底该怎么理解。现在的情况是，Spock发现Jim非凡的男性魅力令人惶恐。他认识的人没有一个像Jim这样迷人。而Spock从小就时常感到尴尬，毕竟人类和瓦肯都不曾完全接纳他。这对他造成了困扰，但却似乎对Vanik没有影响。

从这点上来说，Vanik是幸运的，Spock也发觉自己有些羡慕这种自由。

但总之，因为他在Jim面前的害羞，Spock没能了解更多关于Kirk的信息。除了他出名的身世。

Jim已经在Gaila指明的隔间等着了。他在Spock走近的时候站了起来。

“嗨Spock。你迟到了一点。还以为我被放鸽子了呢。”他微笑着，和Spock一起入座。

迟到并不是Spock的一贯作风，而他也这么解释了，“我为此道歉。这并非常事。”

Spock不会解释说他花了额外的时间来确保自己的外表足够有吸引力。那是非常不合逻辑的。

“没关系，”Jim向他保证。他轻轻地抽动了一下鼻子。“很高兴你能来。我心里一直有一半感觉你不会来。”

Spock微微皱起眉。“你为什么那么想？”

Jim浅浅地笑，笑容里带着点惆怅。“关于这个……很明显是Vanik想让我们在一起。他耍了小手段把你推进了这桩事里。如果没有他的精心策划，你会约我出来吗？”

Spock坚守诚实原则。“不会。”

那笑容里的惆怅又深了几分。“所以你看吧。”

“但是我不会邀请你的原因并不是因为我对你不感兴趣。”

“不是吗？”

Spock避开Jim的注视。“恰恰相反。我觉得你非常有吸引力。”

“那……为什么？”

Spock目光上移，对上了那双蓝得不可思议的眼睛。“我……不擅长人际交往。”

Jim笑了。不是那种嘲弄的或者被逗乐了的笑。那是一个……温柔的笑。“你的意思是你感到难为情？”

“是的。”Spock感觉他的耳朵发烫。“是这样的。”

“你根本不用担心，Spock，”Jim说。“我也觉得你很有吸引力。”

“我之前也希望如此。但是我用茶那次表现得太差了。”

“紧张?”

“非常紧张。自抵达地球以来，我并无很多赴约的机会。

Jim笑意更浓，不过他又抽了抽鼻子。“那你赴了几个约了？”

Spock清清嗓子，端起面前的玻璃杯，抿了一口水，努力维持好自己的表情，好让自己不至于因为旧金山自来水的味道而失态。

“这是第三次。”

Jim大笑出声，露出洁白的牙齿。Spock感到一阵兴奋。“算上公园那次和昨天的下午茶？”

“是的。”

“嗯，那挺不错的，你也真的不用紧张。我答应去坐雪橇就是为了见你，不过我确实觉得Vanik是我见过最可爱的小孩。”

Spock再抿了一口水。“你对他还不甚了解。”

又是一阵大笑。很温暖。

“而且我也很乐意去喝茶，虽然老实说，我并不怎么喜欢茶饮。我就是想见你。”

Spock感觉自己的皮肤在充血。“我……”

“ _Spock_ ？”

Spock瞥向突然出现在隔间的三位客人。其中之一，也就是刚刚出声的，正是他的兄长Sybok；和他一起的是Anoria和Vanik。Vanik刻意地瞪大双眼，表现出一种过头了的无辜。

“哦。没想到会在这里见到你。”

Spock严厉地盯着Vanik，然后把视线移回到Sybok身上。“你们三个怎么来这里了？”

“嗯？噢。是Vanik，这混小子说今天晚上想出来吃。他大概是想起谁提过这个地方所以……我的天，你的脸是变紫了吗，年轻人？”

Spock急忙看向Jim。他正扯着自己衬衫的衣领。“Jim？”

“抱歉。我就是……呼吸有些困难。有股奇怪的味道……”

Spock呆住了，一副大受打击的样子。“我的……香水？”

Jim点点头。“我需要空气。”他冲出隔间，跑到了餐馆外面。

Spock注意到Vanik在回避自己。他站了起来。

“Vanik，我们之后要谈一谈。”

然后他走向大厅。Jim正在门外，弯着腰大口喘气。Gaila陪在他身边。

Spock叹了口气，咬住嘴唇，然后走向洗手间，暗自希望他能洗掉至少大部分香水的味道。

~~~~~~~~~~

[1]译注：此处原文为had pushed all of Spock’s buttons，字面含义即按下了Spock所有的按钮。A按了B的按钮这种说法一般指的是A知道如何挑起B的情绪或对B有性吸引，所以更直白的说法大概就是Jim长在Spock审美或者说性癖上了。

[2]译注：原文为mucked things up，muck有泥土、垃圾的意思，这里提到Amanda应该是指用人类的修辞来说，故译为翻车了。


	5. The Hospital 在医院

Spock在护士台前停下脚步，与年长的凯缇安人交谈起来。

“我听闻Jim Kirk被送到了这里。”

凯缇安护士嚼着口香糖。“噢，是的。1201号房。”

正当Spock要向病房方向走去时，他注意到Vanik正从大厅向他跑来。

“你在这里做什么？”他质问男孩。

Vanik停了下来，喘匀了气，然后说道，“我听Gaila学员说Jim被送到这里了。Kirk上将的一位助手恰好从餐厅外路过，发现了他的情况。我想来看看他怎么样了。”

“我正要去他的病房。你的父亲去哪了？”

“他在停悬浮车。”

“Vanik，你的干涉倾向……”Spock住了口。正沿着走廊向他走来的是一个非常高大健硕、有一头金发的年长男子。Spock认得他，George Kirk上将。他穿着星际舰队的军礼服，把帽子拿在身边。

Vanik转头和Spock一起看向他。“那是谁？”

“那是Jim的父亲。”

话音刚落，Kirk上将就走到了他们面前停下，脸上挂着微微的笑意。

“你好。请问你们能告诉我1201号房间怎么走吗？”

“我们也正要去看Jim，”Vanik脱口而出。

Kirk上将低头看了看男孩。“那你就是Jim的朋友了。我是他的爸爸。”

“是的长官。”Spock清清嗓子。“我是Spock。将军，这是我的侄子Vanik。”

“噢。Spock。没错。Jim提到过你。”

这把Spock惊到了。“他……有吗？”

“绝对有。我们要去看看他吗？”

“是的长官。这边走。”

Kirk上将点点头，与Spock和Vanik一起穿过走廊。“你知道这是怎么回事吗？”

“对一种气味的过敏反应。”

“喔。”

他们在病房门口停下。门是开着的，Jim正坐在一张病床上。

“爸爸！Spock！嘿还有你，小家伙。进来吧。我在这待得快无聊死了。”

只有Jim一个人在房间里，身旁放着一个小小的杯子，里面装着大概只够喝两口的冰水。

“我都告诉过他们了我没事，但是他们还是要让我做一堆检查。”他咬着嘴唇。“天哪，爸爸，真对不起让他们因为这种事打扰你。我没事的。”

“来探望我自己的儿子可不算打扰，Jim。Parks指挥官告诉我你在Donatello餐厅外遇险。我本来坚持要让他们停业的——”

“爸爸。”

“但是这位Spock告诉我是因为气味原因。你一直都和香水过不去。”

“男士香水，”Vanik积极补充。

Kirk上将笑着看了看这个男孩。“没错。自从Jim有一次肺部感染之后就有了一打问题，那时他还在Tar……”

“ _爸爸_ 。”

Kirk上将干咳几声，看起来有点窘迫。“不管怎么说吧，反正这事有年头了。他还是个婴儿的时候就有哮喘。可能是因为刚出生时吸进肺部的宇宙尘埃？谁知道呢？”

“你这样让我很尴尬，爸爸。”

Kirk上将笑了起来。“好吧，对不起，儿子。不过你看起来确实没什么问题了。他们今晚让你在这过夜？”

“天呐，希望不是，”Jim抱怨道。

“我本来要开个会，但是我必须得先来看看你。当然啦，我还得告诉你妈你没事。”

“我真的没事。谢谢你，爸爸。我还是很抱歉让他们打扰到你。”

“我说过了，这不是打扰。而且我很高兴见到Spock和Vanik。”

“谢谢您，将军，”Spock说道，“我的荣幸。”

这位将军转头看向自己的儿子。“回头见，Jim。真高兴你没事，我就把你留给他们照顾了。”

“嗯。回见，爸。”

Spock看着Kirk离开，然后转向Jim。他挪动到Jim身边更近一点的地方。

“我也非常高兴你并无大碍，Jim。”他略作停顿，“我已经把香水扔掉了。”

Jim笑出声来，瓦蓝的眼睛里光芒闪动。“那个，你用不着这样。我是说，它闻起来不错，就是……”

“它对你造成了伤害。没有必要留着它。”

“嗯，这真是……”

Spock扭头看着自己的侄子。“此刻去找你的父亲带你回家会是明智的行为。”

“但是……”

“你已经看到了，Jim安然无恙，”Spock坚定地说。

“Spock说的没错，Vanik。他的朋友看起来确实好了很多，”Sybok说道，他正站在Jim病房门外的走廊上。“来吧，还有场谈话等着你呢。”

Vanik发出了一声叹息，但是还是点头同意了。“非常高兴看到你有所好转，Jim。希望能很快再见到你。”

Jim冲着Vanik露出微笑。“对此我很确定。晚安，Vanik。”

“晚安，Jim。晚安，Spock叔叔。”

房间里终于只剩下了他们两个人。Spock又向Jim靠近了一点。

“我为我们第三次约会的灾难性结尾道歉，”Spock语调柔软地说。

“嗯。严格来说算是三个准约会吧。没关系，你事先也不知道。但是过敏发作之前的部分让我感到非常愉快。”

“我也一样。”

“我知道你很容易害羞，但是你觉得你能握住我的手或者什么的吗？防止我撑不住。”他露齿一笑，眨了眨眼。

Spock吞咽了一下，点点头。他知道Jim是在开玩笑，但是他也确实想牵Jim的手。他想起了他们在公园那次的肢体接触。

他伸手探向Jim的手，然后在意识到Jim也同时伸出了自己的手时感到欣喜若狂。他们先是碰了碰手掌，然后Jim的手转了一圈，与他十指相扣。

“好多了，”Jim说着，一副喘不上气了的样子。

“是的，我……同意。”

~~~~~~~~~~

“来这边，Vanik，”Sybok说着，带着儿子走向医院里的一间小型候诊室。

Vanik不大情愿地跟着他走了进去。他不喜欢麻烦。特别是和他爸爸之间的这种。

爸爸关上了门，然后坐到了沙发上。他拍拍自己身边的位置，让Vanik和他一起坐下。

“所以，儿子，你能告诉我为什么你对Spock的个人生活这么感兴趣吗？”

Vanik咬咬嘴唇。“我不想让他孤零零的。“

“解释一下。”

“你跟妈妈说我们要从地球搬走了。我听到了。”Vanik双手叠放在腿上。“如果我们走了，Spock叔叔就要一个人留在旧金山了。他的父母都在瓦肯，祖父也不和他说话。他……表现得像是他一点也不在乎没有人陪，但是我觉得他会伤心的。你还说过遇见妈妈让你非常开心，所以我就想……”

爸爸突然搂住了他。“Vanik，你是一个非常非常棒的孩子。你就是我们的珍宝。”

Vanik表情扭曲了一下，Sybok大笑起来。

“首先，你母亲和我还没有决定我们要不要离开旧金山。实际上，你母亲最近刚收到了一份在星联总部的工作邀请。如果她接受了，那么在可预见的未来，我们都会留在这里。我们只是在讨论这个想法，还没有决定要离开。”

Vanik点点头，感到如释重负。“好的。”

“而且我们是一家人。如果要做一个像这样的重大决定，我们都要参与表态。”

“即使是我？”

“是的，即使是你。至于你叔叔的这部分，你为了能让他在我们离开后也有人陪伴而试图帮助，说明你非常在乎他，而这种关心之情值得赞赏。”

“Spock真的很喜欢Jim。”

“是吗？”

“他经常脸绿。”

爸爸点点头。“那确实，他一定很喜欢Jim。但我认为Jim也喜欢他，这对Spock和你来说都是幸运的事。”

Vanik微笑起来。“你真的这么觉得吗，爸爸？”

“是的。”他又用力拥抱了Vanik一次，然后把自己和儿子都从沙发上拉起来。“现在是时候离开这里了。我答应过你妈妈我们会在回家的路上停下来买冰淇淋。”

“草莓味的？”

“当然是草莓味的。”


	6. Coupling 亲密结合

“谢谢你送我回家，Spock。”

Jim站在自己公寓的门前，转头朝向Spock。他还含着那种温柔的笑意，比Spock记忆中任何一个笑容都更令他沉醉。

Spock从不相信一见钟情。这是一个高度不合逻辑的概念，而且直到此刻他也不能确定一见钟情是否真的存在。但是他也同样无法否认的是，自从他陪Vanik去购物那时候起，他就受到这个特定人类的巨大吸引。

Jim倚在门上，仰视的目光透过低垂的眼睫，紧紧锁在Spock身上。Spock走近他的身边，感到自己的心率越来越高。

“非常乐意为你效劳。”

“是吗？还乐意为我做点别的[1]吗？”

“你在调情。”

Jim轻笑起来。“对啊。喜欢吗？”

Spock感觉自己的双颊发烫。“是的。”

“这就是你现在脸这么绿的原因吗？”

“有人告诉过我，当我被某人吸引的时候就会面部充血。”

Jim伸手攥住Spock领口附近的那块毛衣，把他拉近自己。Spock屏住了呼吸。

“我真的很想……”

“我也一样，”Spock承认道，呼吸轻不可闻。他用自己的双唇覆上Jim的唇瓣，就在Jim公寓楼的走廊里，一遍又一遍地啄吻着这个人类。

Jim尝到了一点香草布丁的味道。那是他出院前在医院吃到的。Spock把他抵在门上，与他唇舌交缠。

Spock的一只手撑在门上，就贴着Jim的耳边；另一只手一路向下划过，拢在Jim浑圆的臀上。他感到无法控制自己揉捏掌下诱人臀肉的冲动。

“Spock，”Jim从亲吻中抽身出来，喘息着说。他的呼吸洒落在Spock的脸上。“我们应该……”

“你才刚从医院离开。现在进行——进行交媾可能为时尚早。”

Jim笑了起来。这笑里不含任何嘲笑或者戏弄的意味，却不知何故，格外具有感染力，让人心旌摇荡。

“我很好。医生也是这么说的。而且你已经把香水都洗掉了。”

“确实如此，我在离开餐馆前往医院前进行了淋浴。”

“你就不……我是说，第三次约会[2]什么的。”

“准约会，”Spock提醒他，但是这只让Jim又低低地笑了起来。那种富有张力的喉音让Spock几欲颤栗。

“没错。但是这真是要了命了——”

“如果你需要回到医院的话——”

“因为我特别想要你上我。”那笑声再次响起。“你知道吗？你古怪、腼腆又容易尴尬，但就是这些特点让你特别可爱。这真是最让人陶醉的特质组合了。

Spock闭上眼睛，再次吻住Jim，然后不断加深，反反复复地亲吻着他。漫长的几分钟过去，两个人都没有再说话。

等到他们再次放开彼此时，Spock问道，“我们应该进去吗？”

“嗯。但是让我……要是Bones在就有点扫兴了。”

“Bones？”

“我的室友，Leonard McCoy。他是个医生，也正在学院上学。”

Spock点头。“是的，我知道他。”

“稍等一下。”Jim转向房门，按下一串代码，打开门走了进去。Spock在走廊里等着。

很快，Jim就回到了门口。他的脸上挂着一个大大的笑容。

“没事的。Bones留了纸条。他今晚整晚都不在。我本来还在想他为什么没有飞奔到医院去看我，现在我知道了。他甚至都没回家。”

Jim用手指勾住Spock的手腕，把他领进了公寓里。

Jim刚关好门，他们就又吻在了一起。起先是Jim把Spock抵在了门上，好能探过身去锁门。但之后当他的勃起顶到Spock时，Spock闷哼了一声，反转了两个人的位置，把Jim紧紧摁在坚硬的房门表面。Jim的手指胡乱地把Spock的毛衣下摆掀了起来。

“想要你，”Jim的呼吸落进Spock张开的口中，“求你。”

Spock喘着粗气，艰难地问道，“你的卧室在哪里？”

Jim把Spock的毛衣从头上彻底脱下来，然后扔在了一边，接着又把手探向了他的腰带里。“来这边。”

Jim匆忙带着磕磕绊绊的Spock穿过公寓，走向房子另一侧的一条短短的走廊。那里有一个房间。Jim随后右转，Spock跟了上去。

一进到卧室里，Spock就又获得了主导权。他把Jim推向房间中央的大床。

Jim已经在脱鞋了。

Spock扑向他，再次把他们的唇贴在一起。Jim把他们俩都脱得一干二净，衣物散落了一地。

接着，当Spock的手滑到Jim赤裸的身体上时，他突然想到……

“润滑。”

“哈？噢！嗯……对，对的。”

Jim喘着气，面庞潮红，双眼圆睁。他的舌头探了出来，轻轻描过嘴唇的轮廓。Spock感受到一股想要把那舌尖含进自己口中的欲望。Jim翻了个身，趴在床上的姿态让Spock得以饱览他圆润的臀瓣。他灵巧地摸向床边的双层抽屉柜，伸手从里面拿出了一小瓶液体扔给Spock。

Spock低头看了一眼。“椰林飘香[3]？”

Jim笑了。“对。嗯，它尝起来肯定不是那回事啦，什么也不像。就是闻起来有点像，就一点点。”

Spock扬起一条眉，感觉自己的脸又一次烧了起来。他知道他的脸又变绿了，但是他对此无能为力。

不过……他还是能做一些别的事的。

Spock再次扑上Jim，用自己的身体覆住这个人类，然后打开瓶盖挤出里面的液体。

Jim的眼睛睁得大大的，流露出一点霓虹蓝色的光亮，深深地迷住了Spock。

尽管Spock此前并无从事此类活动的经验，但他还是知道自己该做什么。毕竟瓦肯人都善于研究，而他作为一个独居者，也曾观看过一些视频。

他把两根手指伸向Jim的腿间，探进臀间的入口。

“哦……”

听起来不坏，Spock猜想自己做对了。

他接着让手指在Jim身体里流连了一会，然后退了出来，蓄势待发的性器硬得发痛。他撑起身来，笼住了Jim。

Jim还带着那种柔软的笑意。Spock非常确定他往后余生都会为这个笑容感到心动。

Spock顶了进去。他们的身体第一次合而为一。而且或许某天，他还可以连结他们的思想。但是现在想那个还为时过早，眼下这个……这个就足够了。

“Spock，”随着他开始挺动，Jim发出呻吟。

是的。此时此刻。令人满足。

~~~~~~~~~~

“嘿。”

Spock闭着眼睛，感到眼皮发沉。他的腿和Jim的交缠在一起。他把Jim拥在怀中，而Jim的手臂也环抱着他。他们的四肢以奇怪的方式纠缠在一起，可能还有点热和不舒服，因为Jim身上冒出了汗珠，但是Spock一点也不想挪开。

“嘿。”

“怎么了，Jim？”

“你刚才可一点不腼腆。”那笑声温暖而生动。Spock觉得自己心中的爱意越发浓郁。

~~~~~~~~~

[1]译注：此处Jim在玩文字游戏。附上原文：-You are most welcome. -Yeah? What else am I welcome to?

[2]译注：在美国的约会文化中，第三次约会通常被认为是两人关系发展的重要节点，其中往往包括性接触。

[3]译注：Pina Colada是一款酒品，一般由朗姆酒、菠萝汁和椰浆调制而成。


	7. A Successful Match 牵线成功

Vanik观察到他的母亲拿出了她所谓的那套“花哨餐具”，包括那些显然已经在她的家族中传承了“好几代”的水晶质地高脚杯。

它们有些年头了，他在心中总结道。

他嗅了嗅，闻到了母亲用来配直通粉的番茄奶油酱的味道。他的最爱。还有烘烤中的蒜香面包的气味。他的胃在期待中咆哮着。

Vanik好奇地走进厨房，看着母亲准备一份额外的番茄酱。这一份明显没有加奶油。

“妈妈？晚餐有客人来吗？”

母亲看了他一眼，一头黑发在头顶扎成一团（她管这个叫丸子头），腰间系着围裙。她微笑起来。“是的。你的叔叔Spock会来。”

“真的吗？”

“没错。噢，他还会带一位特殊的朋友。”

Vanik兴奋起来。“ _Jim_ ？他要带Jim来吗？”

“嗯？”她搅拌着柔滑的酱汁。“我想他是叫这个。宝贝，能请你把餐具摆到桌子上吗？好的那套。谢谢你。”

如果Jim要和Spock一起来，让Vanik摆十张桌子他都愿意。

 _是的_ 。

他的计划奏效了。他为此感到欣喜若狂。也许他可以在这一领域开始一段职业生涯。

Vanik的恋爱牵线业务。

他开始考虑用哪一种书法字体来设计logo了。肯定是瓦肯语字体，那比标准语的好看多了。

他在每个餐位前摆上餐具，快活地注意到一共有五个位子。他情不自禁地唱了起来。

“ _Matchmaker/Matchmaker/Make me a match/Find me a find/Catch me a catch_

“ _Matchmaker/Matchmaker/Look through your book/And make me a perfect match_ [1]”

“Vanik，你在唱什么吗？”妈妈的询问声从厨房传来。

“没有！”

门铃响了。

“我去开门！“

Vanik跑过去打开门，却只看到Spock一个人站在外面。Vanik皱着眉，把他的叔叔推到一边好看清公寓走廊的情况。还是没有别人。

Vanik对Spock眨眨眼。“他在哪？”

“谁？”

“ _Jim_ 。他在哪？妈妈说你会带他来吃晚餐。”Vanik眼睛都快瞪出来了。“你又弄吹了，是不是？”

“我……”Spock绷紧下巴。“我们需要谈谈，Vanik。我没有 _弄吹_ 。Jim有别的事要做，因此我们必须各自前来。我认为他会在三十分钟内到达。”

“噢。”Vanik点点头。“很好。”

“在他来之前，我们需要谈谈。”Spock走进公寓里。“闻起来很不错。”

“妈妈在做她的特制番茄奶油酱，配直通粉和蒜香面包。我想她有为你单独准备素食酱汁。”

Spock点头。“我们会去露台上说话，但首先我必须先问好。我的兄长在哪里？”

“他在书房里开一个远程会议，但是晚饭前就会结束。”

Vanik跟着Spock向厨房走去。他很紧张，担心Spock会对妈妈说些什么让他惹上麻烦的话。

“晚上好，Anoria，”Spock向Vanik的母亲打了招呼。“很高兴今晚能见到你，感谢你邀请我和我的朋友来用晚餐。”

“Spock，见到你真好。”她放下汤匙，走到Spock面前，在他的脸颊上吻了一下。Vanik注意到Spock甚至没躲闪。“你的朋友呢？”

“他将稍后抵达。晚餐闻起来很香。如果你不介意的话，我希望和Vanik到露台上谈一会。”

“噢没问题。晚餐还没好，而且我们还得等Sybok和你的朋友。时间很充裕。”

Vanik遗憾地叹了口气，跟着他的叔叔走向通往露台的法式大门。

他们一到室外，Vanik就转向Spock，做好了为自己辩护的准备。

“Vanik，我想要表达我的感谢。”

“那个，我……什么？”Vanik觉得自己听错了。

“如果不是你假期前在商场那时的坚持，还有你代我邀请Jim去乘坐虚假宣传的雪橇，我就不会拥有我如今生活中的满足。”

Vanik悬着的心放了下来。“你有了Jim的陪伴。”

“是的，如果你偏好这种表达方式的话。”

“那你的说法是？”

Spock迟疑了。“Jim的说法是……男朋友。”

Vanik点头。“那是可以接受的。但是我感觉你的感谢之后还有一个……但是。”

Spock挑起眉。“确实。你的感觉是正确的。但是……你对我追求Jim作为我的……男友……的过程的参与虽然值得感激，但已经不再有必要。我已经追求到了他。我请求你现在起不要再参与我的约会，在此期间 _巧合地_ 出现，或者表达出对约会地点和活动的兴趣。”

Vanik张开嘴。

“Vanik。”

他又闭上了嘴，叹息了一声，然后点点头。“好的。我理解。只要你和Jim能时常来拜访并允许我偶尔去拜访你们，这就是可接受的。

“同意，”Spock答道。

“Spock？你的朋友Jim来了，”妈妈在公寓里喊道。

“Jim！”Vanik欢呼道，转身跑回室内。

“Vanik，收敛你的热情。”

当然啦，Vanik决定无视他。

~~~~~~~~~~

“一切都很完美，Anoria，”Jim说着，坐得离Vanik的叔叔很近。这让Vanik晚餐时不得不一直尽力掩藏他的笑意。

“番茄奶油酱非常美味。”

“谢谢你Jim，”她高兴地应下。“真高兴能见到Spock的朋友。”

Spock清清嗓子。“男朋友。”

妈妈笑了起来。“对，没错。我知道，Spock。他真是相当迷人。”

这让Jim和Spock的脸都烧了起来。

爸爸也跟着妈妈笑了起来。

“我们已经听说了很多关于你的事，Jim，”Vanik的爸爸插进了聊天。“所以你正在学院就读？”

“没错。指挥专业。”

“有Spock作为教官的感觉怎么样？”

“Jim没有我的课，而且显然未来也不会有。我们已经向学术委员会通报了我们的私人关系。”

Vanik微笑起来，对自己感到满意。他在脑海里又哼起了那首Matchmaker。

“啊，那很好。Vanik之前很担心。”

“担心？”Jim问道。

Vanik看着他的爸爸。

“他不想让他最喜欢的叔叔孤独一人。”

“我是他唯一的叔叔，”Spock指出。

Jim朝着Vanik微笑。“那太贴心了，Vanik。而且没错，没必要再担心了。”

Vanik看着Jim把两根手指伸向Spock。他知道那是 _Ozh’esta_ [2]。

噢，没错，他做的真的非常棒。

“Vanik？”

“怎么了，Jim？”

“你是在哼《屋顶上的小提琴手》里的那首Matchmaker吗？”

他的爸爸妈妈都大笑起来，就连Spock叔叔看起来都像被逗乐了。

这次……轮到Vanik脸绿了。

**The End**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

[1]译注：此处的歌曲Matchmaker，即《媒人》，出自1964年的音乐剧《屋顶上的小提琴手》。这部剧中，一位犹太父亲想要坚持犹太传统，为他的女儿们找到合适的丈夫。这首歌由剧中的女儿们演唱，希望媒人能为她们觅得良配。

[2]译注：即瓦肯吻，手指拥抱。


End file.
